I'm sorry I never gave us a chance until now
by xlittleminxx
Summary: AU requested Rachel and Lucas fic. What if their paths crossed again?


A/N: Well this is a request I got for a Rachel and Lucas one-shot. I hope I did them justice…I'm not a huge Rachel fan but I'm hoping she likes it!

**I'm sorry I never gave us a chance until now**

He stood in silence, watching the water drift slowly towards him and then back into the vast ocean from which it came. He liked to think that it was because of the ocean that he moves there…the massive yet so secretive ocean. It was a perfect place to start his new life…away from all the troubles of living in Tree Hill.

His brother was happily married to his best friend and they had the most adorable baby boy. And his past two loves? The last time he had talked to Haley she had told him that they were both in healthy relationships, doing their own thing. He had once thought he loved them both but – as he later came to realize – he was still immature and didn't know the real meaning of love back then.

As another wave rolled in Lucas Scott – 25 year old literature graduate – gave his famous smirk and walked away into the unknown.

oOoOoOoOoOo

She stopped to catch her breath behind the wooden doors that led to the kitchen. Her red locks that fell around her face she pushed away without a second thoughts and a sigh escaped her lips. It hadn't always been that way…she didn't always have to work for money. But that had been Tree Hill…before she had been expelled and her parents had cut her off. Before she had lost the only friend she had ever had – Brooke. Now she worked in a bar where old men leered at her and even older men grabbed her ass.

But for Rachel Gattina…this was life.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rachel walked out of the doors and into the raggedy ass bar. It was a slow night and she mentally made a note of each costumer. The usual… except for one guy who sat in the corner by himself. He looked like he didn't fit in a bar…and somehow she knew he didn't.

"What can I get you?" she asked as she stood next to him but he didn't look up to meet her gaze.

"Just a beer I guess…" his voice softly sounded – almost like he was in some deep trance and she was just an outsider…looking in. She gathered her thoughts and his order and rushed off to get his beer.

"Can I get you anything else sir?" her voice sounded far off as she placed the beer in front of him.

"No…thank you." Finally he looked up to meet her gaze and both of them stopped dead in their tracks.

"Rachel?"

"Lucas?"

"Oh my god…" Lucas laughed as he let his face drop into his hands and laughter erupted from him. Rachel gave him a confused yet scornful look before as she crossed her arms over her chest – unintentionally pressing her breasts so they stood out more.

"What is so funny?" Rachel asked and the blonde sat straight but still couldn't contain his laughter which just seemed to send her over the edge.

"Listen…I don't know why you came here but if it was to insult me you better leave right now!" she ordered and Lucas held up his hands in a truce.

"Truce…truce. I didn't come here to mock you…though I'm surprised that you think so low of me…" he grinned as motioned for her to sit down across from him which she did.

"Then why on earth is the great Lucas Scott here? Did you jump in bed with Brooke again? Or was it Peyton? I really don't know anymore…maybe it's Haley!" Lucas' face fell and his eyes turned dark.

"You have no right Rachel. You say I mock you when I didn't but you find no problem mocking my life…it's not right!" he demanded and Rachel sighed.

"Fine…sorry…but what are you doing here?" she asked and for a second they both forgot what she had just said.

"Starting a new life…" his simple answer amazed her and she let her hands show the room in one wide swooping gesture.

"Here? You started a new life…here?" her sarcastic voice made him smile and Rachel couldn't help but be happy about it. She had always had a soft spot for the older Scott…even when she had made her move on Nathan she had kept her eye on Lucas.

"Yeah well change is good…" he remarked with his traditional Scott-smirk and Rachel knew it was going to be a great time with him there.

"So what you doing here?" he asked and Rachel gave him a faint smile.

"Starting fresh."

oOoOoOoOoOo

It had been a few months since Lucas had arrived in the small town but he and Rachel had grown closer than they had ever been before…and in a way they both found it easy to open up to each other. They had grown to be very close.

"Oh and that time that I stripped on the rivercourt for you! That was classic!" Rachel smiled and Lucas moaned as he combed his hand through his hair.

'Damn girl you made my head spin 1000 times over and over again!" he laughed and it was almost as if life couldn't get better. They both watched each other – very aware of the sexual tension that was screaming from their conversation and it was as if fate was pushing them to do something about it.

"Would you hate me if I kissed you right now?" Lucas asked in a deep and serious voice and Rachel shook her head.

"I would hate you if you didn't." she answered and without another word he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers…letting it melt together into one. Afterwards they sat together deciding what they wanted and they couldn't let the chance pass them by as they decided to go out.

"I'm sorry I never gave us a chance until now…" Lucas spoke up as he kissed her again and Rachel smiled.

"We're starting fresh…remember?" he smiled.

And as the sun set they both knew it was fate that brought them together again…in the little old town.

The End!


End file.
